Haunted Hotel Hangup
by newbienovelistRD
Summary: Rachel and Sasha take a little vacation to Transylvania, a perfectly normal, peaceful country...right?
1. Chapter 1

In the sunny west coast of Staybrook, California, Sasha Jocklin was enjoying her time the way she does best; watching TV at home cuddled up with her beloved Whampire, eating chocolates together, just letting the day go by. And that was just fine with them.

"Another sweet, my sweet?" Whampire offered.

"Yes, please." Sasha opened her mouth and the Vladat placed it gently on her tongue. "And I have something else for you too." Whampire puckered his lips. Sasha knew this all too well. Their lips touched and shared a lovely kiss.

Sasha sighed and slumped deeper in Whampire's arms. "Ahhhh, this is the life. Everything is so simple and quiet and peaceful..." Indeed it was. Sasha certainly enjoyed it when things are peaceful.

**SLAM!**

Whampire yelped and Sasha jumped right off the couch when she heard the door slam and saw her sister Rachel come running in. "Sasha! You're not gonna believe this! We won! We won!"

"What?! Won what?!" Sasha sputtered.

"A contest! I entered in this contest and I won us a free vacation!" Rachel pulled out a piece of paper. "It says so right here and we actually won!"

"Wow! Congratulations!" Whampire said.

"A free vacation?! Really?! To where?!" Sasha was just as excited as her sister.

Rachel unfolded the piece of paper. "It says here we have an all expense free trip to beautiful...!" When her eyes read the location on paper, her eyes grew and her heart plopped in her stomach. "Transylvania?"

The room went quiet. Sasha was still as a statue as the word echoed through her mind.

"Transylvania...?" Sasha murmured, her face getting pale.

"Whoa, whoa! It's okay, Sasha!" Rachel tried to calm her sister down. "I know it's not Hawaii or Paris, but Transylvania is just as, uh, charming!"

But then Whampire grabbed Sasha's shoulders. "Yes it is," he hissed in her ear. "Transylvania; home of the most fearsome monsters in the world! Frankenstein, the Mummy, the Wolfman!" He squeezed her shoulders tighter. "And...Count Dracula!" He let out the perfect Dracula laugh that made Sasha's blood run cold.

Sasha felt faint, the room spun a little. Visions of ghosts and monsters haunted her head. She and her sister were going to the vacation of their nightmares!

"Whampire!" Rachel said, shoving him aside. "Listen, Sasha, those kind of monsters aren't real! Monsters like Frankenstein and Count Dracula are only movie make-believe." She smiled. "I promise we won't be seeing anything scary on this vacation."

Sasha blinked her frightened eyes at Rachel. "Promise?"

"Promise." The two sisters hugged each other tightly.

"Y'know, I speak a little Transylvanian myself." Whampire mentioned. He swept his arm flap over his lower face. "I vant to bite your neck..." he bellowed beautifully.

Sasha shivered and instinctively rubbed her own neck. "That's understandable, Honey." Even when she's madly in love with him, Whampire never fails to give Sasha the chills.

Rachel took Sasha 's hand and headed up the stairs. "Come on, let's go pack our bags. We leave first thing in the morning!"

"Hey, if you see the invisible man, get me his autograph!" Whampire laughed.

"Goodnight, Whampire." Rachel called from upstairs.

* * *

The next morning, the girls were all packed up and ready to go. Rook and Whampire were giving the girls their goodbyes.

Rook sadly dipped his head. "I cannot believe we will be apart for a whole week..."

But Rachel smiled and pulled his head up. "Don't worry, Baby. The week will fly by before you know it. We'll be home real soon."

Whampire was just as bummed as Rook. "I'm going to miss you, my darling. I'll miss your glowing smile, your radiant beauty, your lovely lips touching mine." He gave her lips a kiss. "So delicious..." he purred.

His words set Sasha's heart aflutter. "Oh, Whammy pie. I'll miss you too." They enjoyed one last kiss before they loaded on the bus and waved goodbye.

The boys kept waving goodbye until their bus drove completely out of sight. "I am sure the girls will enjoy their vacation in Transylvania." Rook said before heading inside.

But Whampire just looked on. "Yeah, maybe..."

After the long plane ride, Rachel and Sasha finally arrived at Transylvania at the European International airport. They got their luggage and looked outside the huge window. "See, Sasha? Just look at the beautiful scenery! Transylvania is a perfectly normal place!"

And for the first time since they left America, Sasha smiled. "Yeah! It is beautiful! I can't wait to see more!"

Once they stepped outside and hailed a cab, Rachel and Sasha spent the whole day exploring the Romanian countryside. The village was so picturesque and the people were very friendly. It was so far the best vacation ever.

After a little while later, the sisters decided to eat at the local pub. Once dinner was done, the girls decided to head over to the mountainside for some nightly sightseeing and mountain climbing. They decided to get there the old fashioned way; by horse carriage. Despite it being rather slow, the girls enjoyed it.

Sasha beamed as she took in the scenery. "Y'know, Rachel. I'm glad we came to Transylvania. I feel so silly about getting all scared."

Rachel nodded. "I told ya, there's absolutely nothing to fear in Transylvania."

The coach driver smiled as he drove with ease. But he noticed something that broke his moment of peace. He noticed the setting sun and dusk was arising. He paled as he realized he was in front of an old forest of dead, gnarly trees. He snapped the reigns and stopped the coach.

Rachel stuck her head out the window. "Is something wrong, sir?"

"I'm afraid you'll have to walk here, kid." the man said, his voice shaking. "This is as far as I go."

Confused, but the girls got out anyway with their bags. Their faces filled with shock and fear when they saw the spookiest forest they had ever seen.

"Wait a minute!" Sasha called out to the driver, but he was already a mile away, driving at full speed and out of sight.

Rachel was miffed as she was confused. "What the heck was that all about?"

Sasha nervously looked around. "I don't know, but we better get out of here! Where's the nearest hotel?!"

Rachel pulled out her phone for directions. "Hmm, it says here that the nearest one is all the way on the other side of the mountainside!"

"But that could take us all night!" Sasha wailed. "We're doomed!"

"Well, we could take a shortcut through the woods..." Rachel suggested, a little nervous.

Sasha whimpered and hid behind her sister, holding her tight. Rachel put her arms around her. "Don't worry, we'll get through this together."

As they walked into the woods, the sisters grew more scared and paranoid. The woods became more dark and scarier than it ever did before. And the worst part was, it felt like they were walking for hours. They shivered from the cold and grew tired from their trek.

Just then, Sasha spotted something. "Look!"

The girls saw some sort of vehicle drive through the forest. And to their amazement, a trap door of some kind opened up and the car drove right through it. Then the door slammed shut.

"Whoa! Did you see that?!" Rachel exclaimed.

"Well, it was pretty hard to miss!" Sasha replied. They walked over to where the door was. Rachel kneeled down and saw the door wasn't shut all the way. "Help me open this." With a few good, hard stomps, Rachel and Sasha managed to open the door and stumble upon an underground tunnel. "I bet if we follow this tunnel, we'll get back to civilization."

Sasha rubbed her goose bumps. "Anything to get out of this creepy forest!"

And so, the girls went through the tunnel and when they reached the end, they beheld the most amazing sight of all.

It was a huge stone castle that stood tall and massive, it was truly the most breathtaking building the girls have ever seen in Transylvania.

"What is this place?" Sasha breathed awe.

"Look there." Rachel pointed to a wooden sign written in gold letters; Hotel Transylvania.

"This is a hotel?!" Sasha nearly shouted. "It looks more like a palace!"

"Palace or not, we need a place to stay for the night. Come on!" The girls walked down the driveway and went through the revolving door. They gasped in fear and wonder!

The lobby was something out of King Arthur's court. Glorious red drapes and golden décor was around the place, the only problem was; it was dark as a dungeon. But what bothered Sasha the most were the suits of armor placed around the room.

Rachel swallowed hard. "W-Well, we better check in." She and Sasha went to the counter and rang the bell. Sasha looked over her shoulder and whimpered, she felt like those suits of armor were watching her. "Rachel! Let's get out of here! I don't like this place!" she hissed under her breath.

Rachel was struggling to keep her cool. "Sasha, this is no time to be a scaredy cat. It's just a nice, normal hotel. There's nothing to be afraid of..."

Then Sasha yelped again when she saw someone atop the stairs. "RACHEL!" Sasha screamed.

The lobby's lights suddenly turned on and standing on the stairway was a teenage girl with short black hair and bright blue eyes. She appeared to be the most surprised of all when she saw the two tourists. "Hello? Who are you?"

Once the girls collected their wits, Rachel spoke first. "I-I'm Rachel and this is my sister, Sasha. We didn't mean to bother you, but we were on our way to the mountaintop until the carriage driver flipped out all of a sudden and just abandoned us in the middle of nowhere! We've been lost for a while and we really need a room for the night."

The girl appeared hesitant, but understanding. "Okay." she finally answered. "I'll show to your room. Oh! My name's Mavis, by the way."

"Nice to meet you, Mavis." Rachel said politely. "Are you sure about us just walking in like this?"

"Oh, don't worry. My dad runs the hotel. You just leave everything to me." Mavis showed the girls to their room. It was perfect, with a queen sized Victorian bed and had a master bathroom as well.

"Thanks, Mavis." Sasha thanked. Mavis smiled and shut the door behind her.

As the girls were tucked in and ready for bed, Sasha sighed in relief. "Phew, I thought for sure we'd be monster chow back there!"

"Relax, sis. There's nothing here but a nice girl named Mavis and her dad. Now, let's get some sleep." Rachel turned off the light and the girls fell fast asleep.


	2. Chapter 2

The evening dragged by as the two sisters were sleeping soundly. Sasha, however, woke up from a sudden thirst. She got out of bed and decided to get a glass of water. She walked down the darkened hallways, still creeped out by the suits of armor standing at attention. As she tried to find a drinking fountain, Sasha noticed something odd.

"If this is a hotel, where are the other guests?"

Suddenly, something hairy brushed against Sasha's foot. She yelped, jolting in surprise and stumbled on the floor. Sasha scurried against the wall when something hairy leered it's eyes at her. Sasha gritted her teeth and tried to press further into the wall. When the creature emerged from the shadows, Sasha gasped in awe.

To Sasha, it looked like a puppy with brown fur wearing a pink shirt and had a pacifier in her mouth. It was on all fours, sniffing Sasha carefully. Once it picked up Sasha scent, it smiled and cuddled up to Sasha with sweet puppy dog eyes.

"Aw! Aren't you just the cutest!" Sasha cooed as she picked up the pup and hugged it affectionately. "What's your name?" She read the dog's name tag. "Winnie? Hmm, we better go find your owner, Winnie."

As Sasha wandered down the hall, she tried to find someone who could help her. But it was hard in a huge castle like this. She held Winnie closer. "I hope we find someone eventually..."

Just then, Sasha heard the soft sound of a maternal voice. "Oh, Wayne. Where could Winnie be?"

"Don't worry, Wanda. We'll find her." said a male voice. They were coming from a room with the light shining through one of the antique doors.

Thinking it was Winnie's owners, Sasha knocked on the door. "Excuse me, I found your dog!"

A pause. Then the door opened and when Sasha saw the owners, her eyes grew wide and she let out the biggest scream she could scream.

The man and woman were werewolves. Sasha dropped the dog and ran for her life.

Rachel woke up from her sister's scream, her eyes wide as saucers. "Sasha!" She hopped out of bed and rushed to find her sister.

Sasha was still running down the hall like a lunatic, scared out of her wits. "RACHEL! HELP!" Sasha screeched in panic, voice cracking. She ran and ran and looked back to see if the monsters were following her. She slammed into a huge figure, knocking her backwards.

When Sasha shook her head to collect her senses and looked up, she saw a tall, huge, shadowed monster looking at her with wide, yellow eyes.

Sasha was too shocked to scream, she hyperventilated before she fainted, out cold.

"Sasha?! Where are you?!" Rachel called as she roamed the halls.

A door swung open. "Hey! What's all the racket out here?!" an annoyed voice shouted. Rachel gasped when she saw who was talking.

But Rachel didn't see a person, just a pair of floating glasses and a bathrobe, but there was no body. The glasses appeared wide when they saw Rachel.

Rachel's mind overloaded. Her body went limp, she fainted on the floor.

* * *

"Frank! How could you let this happen?!" Sasha heard a woman's rather irritating voice.

"It wasn't my fault, Honey! I heard screaming and went to check it out, then this girl slammed right into me! I didn't mean to scare her!" said a guilty voice, who must be Frank.

Sasha began to regain consciousness. She opened her eyes and saw two people, or rather, two creatures. They both had blue skin and stitches on them! Sasha squealed and hid under the blanket, closing her eyes tightly.

"No, no, no! It's okay, don't be scared!" said Frank. He saw Sasha quivering under the covers. "Don't be afraid. Please come out." the monster said soothingly. He dug his finger into Sasha's belly. She let out a yip and poked her head out. Sasha covered the lower half of her face as she stared in fear of these two monsters. "Who are you?" she asked nervously.

"Well, I'm Frank and this is my wife, Eunice." he introduced.

Sasha was still scared, this couldn't be the real Frankenstein, could it?

"And what's your name?" Eunice asked sweetly.

"Sasha..." the human muttered.

Eunice smiled. "Well, Sasha, come out from under the blanket so I can see more than those beautiful eyes of yours."

Slowly, Sasha lowered the covers. She looked at Frank. "Uh, are you...who I think you are?" she asked nervously.

The large monster appeared quite hesitant, he dipped his shoulders. "Yes," he sighed. "I'm the real Frankenstein."

Sasha sunk against the headboard, she looked ready to faint again.

"Now, now, don't go passing out again." Eunice said, taking hold of Sasha's hand. "We're not gonna hurt you, Sweetie. Everything will be fine, I promise."

Sensing her words were honest, Sasha began to calm down. "So...you're the real Frankenstein and his bride?"

"Yes, we are." Frank said.

Sasha stared, completely shocked. This was the real Frankenstein, but he seemed nice and not mean or scary. The same goes for his wife, she seemed like a kind and confident woman.

The door opened. "Frank, is the human alright?"

Seeing who was there, Sasha squeaked and hid back under the covers. She peeked her eyes out and saw the two werewolf parents with Winnie in the mother's arms.

Winnie yipped happily and jumped into the bed with Sasha. The human gulped. "Uh, I take it that this is a baby werewolf?" Winnie nodded.

"Yes, she told us that you helped her." said the werewolf dad.

"She did?" Sasha blinked her wide eyes at Winnie.

The werewolf pup spit out her pacifier and smiled. "Thank you, Ms. Human." she said with the sweetest little voice.

Sasha stared, then stared at the other monsters, who looked quite friendly than scary, so she finally smiled. "You're very welcome." Sasha told Winnie, petting her. She looked around. "So, where exactly am I? Is this a hotel or not?"

The Frankensteins and the werewolves looked at each other, unsure whether or not they should tell Sasha the truth.

"You see, my sister and I were lost in the woods and we found this hotel by complete accident. Then this girl named Mavis said that she would give a room to stay in for the night." Sasha explained.

"Mavis?! She let you in here?!" Frank exclaimed. The others were just as shocked.

"You know Mavis?"

Eunice nodded. "Of course! Her father Drac runs the place!"

Sasha paled, she sunk a little. "D-Drac...?"

"Uh, Honey-" said Frank.

But Eunice kept going. "Yep, that's right, Drac. As in, _Count Dracula!_ The one and only!"

"EUNICE!" every monster shouted. They looked back at Sasha, she looked white as a ghost.

"C-C-Count Dracula..." she mumbled. "I thought so." She felt dizzy, then fainted.

Frank sighed and brushed his hand over his face. "This is going to be a long night..."

* * *

Meanwhile, in a different room, Rachel had awaken. She gasped as she shot up, her eyes large.

"Hey! Look who just woke up from the dead!" a male voice belted out.

Rachel yelped and jumped off the bed. She looked around, but saw no one. "W-Who said that?!"

"I did."

The bewildered blonde looked around twice. "Who did?! Where are you?! I can't see you!"

The voice chuckled. "Well, it comes with being the Invisible Man."

Rachel went stiff, she shuddered. "The what?!"

Then Rachel bumped into something round and bouncy, she turned and saw the glowing green eyes of a mummy! She screamed in horror and backed away until she felt a hand on her back. Rachel spun around and saw the same floating glasses.

"Hi."

"GYAAAAAAAAH!" Rachel screamed and stumbled, she crawled up against the wall, unable to believe what she was seeing, or not seeing. "The Invisible Man?! A mummy?!" she hollered. "I-I-I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to bother you! I'll leave right-"

Then a small spider appeared in front of Rachel. "A human!" it squeaked.

"AAAAAAAAAAAH! SPIDER!" Rachel shrieked, the mummy winced, the invisible man covered his invisible ears with his invisible hands. Rachel hit the deck and curled herself up.

The monsters were stunned. "Man! I didn't know humans scared so badly!" the mummy said.

The Invisible Man sighed and told the spider, "Hey, crawl back up there, buddy. The kid's scared enough already!" The spider looked ashamed as he pulled himself up to the ceiling. The invisible monster patted Rachel on the back. "See? Spider's gone." he cooed.

A second or two, Rachel finally came out of her ball and stood up, she gazed at the invisible man carefully. "Are you real or I am dreaming?"

"Well, you certainly are dreamy, but you're not dreaming." He proved his point by taking Rachel's hand, she felt it being touched as he brought it up to his glasses. Then she felt his invisible lips kissing her hand.

Rachel blushed as she pulled her hand back. "Uh, thank you." Curious, she slowly reached her hand out and dragged it down his chest, she heard him giggle. "Hey! Easy now!" he laughed.

Rachel giggled as well. "Sorry, my name is Rachel. What's yours?"

"The name's Griffin. And the mummy is Murray." the monster said. "So, what brings you here, doll?"

"Yeah, we don't get many humans here." Murray said.

So, Rachel began to tell Griffin and Murray exactly what happened, but she stopped in mid-story when she remembered something important. "Oh, no! Sasha could be in trouble! We've got to save her!" She ran to the door.

"Wait a sec, kid!" Griffin called, running after her. "Slow down!"

But Rachel was already out the door, only to collide right into Sasha.

"RACHEL!" Sasha squealed.

"SASHA!" Rachel cried. Reunited, the girls happily hugged each other. "Oh, I'm so glad you're okay! You're...you're..." her voice trailed off from seeing a sheepish, stitched-up giant.

"FRANKENSTEIN!" Rachel screamed.

"A GHOST!" Sasha screamed seeing Griffin's floating glasses. The girls screamed together and hugged each other in fright.

All the monsters stared at the shivering sisters. "And we were afraid of these people?" Murray questioned out loud.

"Boy, Drac was waaaaay off about humans." Griffin said.

"WHAT'S WITH ALL THE SHOUTING OUT HERE?!" a deep, mighty voice roared. A wave of hot air blew across everyone's face. The girls darted behind Frank, who was the best person to hide behind. When the girls nervously peeked to see who it was, their jaws dropped in astonishment.

A tall, imposing man came out of the shadows. He had pale skin, blue eyes, and slicked back black hair, with a suit as black as midnight with a high collar cape. He wore a scowl most unpleasant, his glare could make the grass wither.

"It's really him!" Sasha squeaked out. "D-D-Dracula!"

"Let's get out of here!" Rachel said. She grabbed Sasha and they were ready to run when the Count himself appeared before them, they stopped as he had them cornered.

"And just where do you think you're going?" Dracula growled, his arms folded across his chest.

Rachel and Sasha were trapped. The greatest vampire of all time had them trapped. What was he going to do? Hypnotize them? Drink their blood?! Turn them into vampires?!

"YOU THERE! BACK OFF!"

Everyone turned and saw another vampire, one Rachel and Sasha knew so well.

Whampire stood there, his fists clenched and his eyes glowing. "Get away from them." he snarled.

The monsters were shocked, but none more so than Dracula. This was a vampire unlike anything he's ever seen before. Undeterred, he knew this guy meant business. So the count went up to the alien and the two stood there. Foot to foot, face to face.

"Are these humans with you?" Dracula questioned, meeting Whampire's glare.

"Why, yes. As a matter of fact, they are."

"WELL, THEY SHOULDN'T BE HERE!" Dracula yelled, his face filled with rage. The girls cowered, but Whampire didn't even flinch.

The Vladat's lips dipped into a scowl. "Don't you huff and puff at me, buddy!" Whampire warned, poking a finger in the vampire's chest. The two vampires began snarling and growling, like two junkyard dogs about to brawl.

"DAD, STOP!" A mist of blue and purple fog zipped in between them, Mavis materialized and separated her father and the intruder apart. "Dad, I can explain! These humans are here because of me! They were lost and needed a place to stay!"

A tall boy with wild red hair walked in, and he was a human being! "Yeah, cool it, Drac. No need to freak out here!"

Unbelievably, Dracula's rage melted away and was replaced with even more shock. "What?!" he gasped.

Whampire ran over to Sasha and hugged her, stunning everyone else. "Are you alright, my sweet?"

Sasha smiled. "I am now."

As they hugged, Rachel looked back and saw every monster and the other human staring, mouths open. She sighed, "I know, we have some explaining to do."

* * *

With everyone gathered in a private room, Rachel and Mavis explained their stories, as well as Whampire's. Needless to say, the hotel guests were quite surprised.

Johnny's eyes went wide. "Whoa! There are vampires in outer space?! Awesome!"

Griffin folded his invisible arms. "And to think you scare so easily, being engaged to one..."

Sasha blushed. "Well, I can't help myself sometimes! Scary things tend to scare me!" She smiled at Whampire. "I just can't believe my hunk of a hero would fly all the way to Eastern Europe just to check in on me!"

"Well, with all our experience about going to new places, I was worried something might happen to you." Whampire admitted. "Besides, I missed you too much." he pouted before giving her a kiss.

"Oh, Whammy. You're so sweet." Sasha said. "But I think there's something else you need to do."

"Something else?"

Sasha pointed to Dracula.

"Oh, yes. I see." Whampire stood up and went up to the count. "Hey, uh, sorry about that rough stuff, Drac. I thought you were going to hurt my angel."

Dracula smiled. "It's okay, don't worry about it. I know how it feels to worry about your loved ones." He snapped his fingers. "I know, why don't we all have a celebration?"

"Sounds great!" Rachel said. "Having some fun is the whole reason we came here!"

And so, everyone gathered at the pool and were having a blast. Drac and Whampire were performing karaoke together while everyone moved their feet to the beat.

"Wow! Who knew those two vamps would get along so well?" Mavis said, dancing with Johnny.

"Yeah, I'd say they have a lot in common!" said Rachel as she danced with Griffin. He wore gloves, swim trunks and flip flops. "I'm glad you're wearing clothes this time, Griffin!"

Griffin shrugged. "Well, last time I danced with a girl, she kept stepping on my toes. So I had to be visible somehow."

Once the karaoke ended, everyone had a big barbecue, even if the food was a little...monstrous.

But either way, Rachel and Sasha agreed this was the best vacation they ever had.

Dracula watched the two human girls having fun, thinking maybe having some more human guests wasn't so bad after all.


End file.
